sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Vega
Mr. Aaron Arthur Vega Goes ByAaron NicknamesVega }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Libra Row 4 title ' }'Angel Row 5 title ' }'Ice Blue Row 6 title ' }'Dark Blonde Row 7 title ' }'6ft 0in Row 8 title ' }'Unknown Row 9 title ' }'None Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Guardian Row 16 title ' }'Guardian Angels Aaron was born and raised on a farm on the outskirts of Salt Lake, Utah. He is the only boy and is the oldest child. He has twin sister's who are 2 years younger than him and another younger sister. For that reason, and the fact that he was a small town farm boy, he always treated women with respect. He grew up helping his parents with chores around the farm and it instilled a hard work ethic within him. As he got older, he put that hard work into soccer. He didn't just do it for the workout, he genuinely loved the sport. The hard work and dedication paid off, he easily made the JV team his freshman year of high school and went onto Varsity in his Sophomore year. He was Captain his Junior and Senior year of high school. Aaron is very much like his younger sister Alison and is more outgoing. He was extremely friendly during high school and made friends with even those deemed lower on the popularity pole. The night that Ashley went to the dance and that Alison snuck out, Aaron himself was out with a few of his soccer teammates. It could of been coincidence that him and his friends were attacked by vampires as well or it could be that they knew that Aaron was related to the twins. However, Aaron was caught by one of them and completely drained of his blood. As Aaron passed away, he was greeted by a soft voice and white light, that said they could give him a chance to atone for his sins. The only thing he had to do was protect someone important. The young man agreed to the deal and was brought back to life. He opened his eyes and around him lay the dead body of a few of his teammates from snapped necks. After anonymously alerting the authorities, he had decide what he was going to tell his family. When he went home and his twin sister's told them all that they had been accepted to a school in Vegas on a scholarship it had given him an idea. He waited a week until after his sister's had gone before he told his parents that a college in England had accepted him for their soccer program on a scholarship which wasn't that big of lie because one had. He figured it'd give him enough time to figure out how to explain what had happened to him. Since coming to Sunnyhell, Aaron has found a place to live on the outskirts of the city. He tries not to run into his twin sister's anywhere so he avoids really going out into the city. He does spend a lot of time with Jason Jones. TraitsLoyal, Generous, Dedicated, Hard-working, and Sweet. QuirksHe can tend to put his foot in his mouth on accident, when he's thinking he'll purse his lips together, and doesn't like to eat food with his hands so he avoids finger foods. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' } Soccer, horror movies, country music, pasta, being outside, and his family. Row 3 title }'Vampries, having to lie to his family, sea food, being thought of as an unintelligent jock, and expressing his feelings. Row 4 title ' }'His family thinking he's crazy, people finding out what sin he has to atone for, and letting anyone down. Row 5 title ' }'Playing soccer and watching movies Row 6 title ' }'People who torment others and men who use women. Row 7 title ' }'''Poison against Angels. Aaron's powers include orbing, chronokinesis, dream walking, regenerative healing, and ability to heal others. He was given these powers the night he was made into an angel. Jason has been training Aaron to use the powers he acquired when becoming an angel. He also gained enhanced relexes, senses, super speed, strength, and vision. Combat training, stealth tatics, weapons proficiency, and vast knowledge also came along with being gifted by the heavens. He's come a long way with his powers but he hasn't mastered them all yet. He would like to learn how to master all his abilities as quickly as possible so he could help train new Angels. Aaron has always had a positive outlook on life. Even though, he died and saw some of his best friends die, he remains positive about life. It helped him achieve being named Captain of his soccer team. Being the Captain also allowed him to learn to be a leader. He's a very inspirational person as well as knows how to make tough decisions. The other thing about him is he will not stop until he has achieved what needs to be done. He's not one to give up easy whether it's a goal or on a person. His kindness and his love, can be used against him. He loves his family, especially his sisters more than anything. They're a big weakness for him, whether it be them in danger or if they ask something of him. He doesn't like to let them down. Which, is why he so hesitant to tell them what has happened. He hopes to tell them one day. Since, becoming an Angel, he doesn't have normal human weaknesses but he has learned of the poison that can kill him. Aaron's fashion hasn't changed much over the years. It's a pretty sporty casual look. He likes jeans or athletic shorts, while on the top he can usually be found in a soccer shirt or a plain t-shirt. The '''Relationships Family: Alison Vega (younger sister), Ashley Vega (younger sister), Aimee Vega (younger sister). Best Friends:Jason Jones Charges: Romantically Interested in: No one. Romantically Involved With: No one. Past Relationships: ''' Morgan Penn. '''Sexual Encounters: Morgan Penn. Photos of Aaron in action aaron14.jpg aaron13.jpg aaron12.jpg aaron10.jpg aaron08.png aaron07.png aaron09.jpg 24328497872305666321.jpg Bradley-bradley-james-24330937-402-604.jpg Bradley-bradley-james-33477751-1437-2162.jpg damien-thorn-bradley-james-damien-pilot.png safagd.jpg Photos of''' Aaron and Friends' Tumblr ndgj8xFLmr1tsvzffo1 500.jpg|'Jessica'|link=Jessica Barnes Tumblr msg2i5HrQZ1sfttj8o1 500.png|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Reynolds tumblr_oko56nnykY1ta69p0o1_540.png|'Cassandra'''